Dangerous To Know
by Coconut1214
Summary: PreIsland: Always on the run, but why? Stories of Kate's life up until the crash.


This is prequel to Lost. Kate is one the most interesting characters on the show yet we know nothing about her. So I wrote a fic about her life before the island.

Summery: Little stories of Kate's life up until the crash.

**Dangerous to Know **

**Ch 1 - 1995**

"Tom" she whispered through her teeth. When nothing happened she moved closer to his face. "Tom"

Tom opened his eyes slowly at the sound of his name. His heart nearly jumped to his throat when he saw her standing there, in his room. He closed and opened his eyes again to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. When he realized he wasn't he self consciously pulled the covers over his chest.

"It's not like I haven't seen with your shirt off before" She said

"Katie" he whispered trying not to wake his parents "What are you doing here?...How.." he stuttered "Did you just break into my house?"

"Well…you do need better locks" she replied smiling.

"Katie" he said again and then looked at the clock on his night stand. "What you're doing here at two in the morning?"

She exhaled deeply and crossed her arms across her chest. She leaned against the wall facing away from him "I…came…to say goodbye"

He watched her bite the end of her lip as she said that. "What do you mean goodbye?" He said sitting up, letting the covers fall down forgetting that he was just in his boxers. "Goodbye for what?"

Kate turned around to face him, but couldn't bring herself to look him the eyes. "I'm leaving Tom"

"Leaving?"

"Don't act surprised, you know I wanted to"

"I know Katie" he said "but it's senior year" He said swinging his legs over the bed. "Can't you wait till we gra…"

"I'm not going to graduate" she finished for him. Tom looked up at her. "I'm failing some classes"

He ran both his hand through his hair "why?"

"Cause I don't go to them" She replied looking down at the floor.

He just looked up at her.

"I have other business to take care of"

"What like stealing cars?" He asked. They didn't really hang out at school but he knew who she hung out with. "Are you going alone?"

She rolled her eyes off the floor and up to look at him.

He shook his head "you're going with Joey"

She nodded.

"Katie, why?"

"Joey and I have been together for a year, I never expected you to like him"

"Why him?"

"Because he's not afraid of me" She replied

"I'm not afraid of you"

"They why weren't we as close, after I came back?"

"You pushed me away Katie"

She looked at the ground again.

"Katie I don't want to argue. But you should finish school; I can help you catch up"

She smiled at him "you're such a dork"

Tom let a little smile escape his lips too. He missed hearing her call him that. She was always the tough one. "You're a brat"

_

* * *

__Playground 1985_

"_Give it back" he screamed as the boy tossed his lunchbox over his head to another boy_

"_C'mon try and get it" they taunted. Tom stood there with his hands in pocket not sure what to do. These were nine year olds. He was only seven. _

"_You're such a wimp" said one boy and threw the lunchbox at him so hard that he fell. Tom was getting back up while the boy was still calling him names. Then suddenly one boy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a fist coming straight at him. He fell to the ground whimpering while holding his bloody nose. The other boy saw this "Tommy you're a wimp, you have a girl protecting you." Tom couldn't see what was happening but he saw Katie place her hands on her hips and the boy started to run, she ran after him and tackled him to the ground. _

_She got up dusted herself off and walked over to Tom. She held out her hand, reluctantly he took it. The other boys took this opportunity to take off._

"_Are you ok?" Kaite asked_

_Tom brought his hand back fast. "I don't need a girl to protect me" he said and stormed off. Kaite stood there watching him. _

_Every time she tried to talk him, he would turn around and walk away. "Men are supposed to be stronger" that was what his dad always said. Katie was an army brat her dad taught her how to fight. So he knew she was stronger. He wasn't really that mad at her but he had to show her he was a man._

"_Tommy, I'm sorry, next time I'll let you beat them up…I promise" Kate said smiling and peeking around the corner of his barn. Where she knew he would be. He couldn't hide from her, she knew him to well and besides they found all the hiding spots together anyway. _

"_You know I can't" He replied_

"_You can, I'll show you" _

* * *

The year she went away was hard on him. He knew then that he loved her. He didn't really know what happened that night. She never talked about. The next time he saw her she had this haunted look in her eyes that one seemed to never go away.

Kate smiled she was going to miss him, more then anyone. They've been best friends since they were toddlers. Their parents were best friends too. But that was a long time ago. When life was almost perfect, but nothing perfect can last forever. It shows how easily your life can be ripped apart, where nothing will ever be the same. "I can't stay here Tom" she said biting her lip trying not to cry.

"I see the way they still look at me…ever since I got back" her voice was wavering now. "Some people still cross to the other side of the street when they see me." She walked forward and placed her hands on his desk. He saw her shoulders sag up and down. She was crying. "My mom's afraid me, she won't even look me in the eyes, she barely talks to me"

He couldn't stand it anymore. He threw the covers off and walked over to her. He brought his hand up, hesitant to touch her. Finally he put his hand on her shoulder and she crumbled into his arms sobbing.

He held her in his arms for what seemed like a lifetime but was only a few minutes. She pushed herself away from him and started wiping her eyes.

"I hate goodbyes" she said

Tom smiled and then so did she.

He watched her climb down the side of his house and kept watching until she disappeared. He didn't want to let go, but he knew in his heart that the girl he loved was already gone.

Tbc…


End file.
